


Punshment For Ruining My Favourite Underwear

by swords_scripts



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), GWASapphic, Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: Blood, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fdom, GFE, Humiliation, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Menstruation Kink, Other, Outdoor Sex, Public Humiliation, Verbal Humiliation, being quiet, degredation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swords_scripts/pseuds/swords_scripts
Summary: This is the spicier period sex script you were promised :)The scenario is that your gf borrows your pants and gets blood on them, so you punish her by making her visibly bleed through them in public. You find a quiet spot for her to get off. Originally I planned for you to just watch and say mean things, but when I came to write it you couldn’t resist joining in.As ever, feel free to improvise and add and remove parts as you wish.Gender Notes: Reader is dom(me) and not gendered, listener does the menstruating and is referred to once as 'girl'What was requested was nice cute period sex, but I was listening to a lot of watersports at the time.SFX: footsteps, speaking from a distance, house door sound, street ambience, shop door sound, soda can opening, park ambience/birds, camera shutter, bushes rustling.Where I’ve marked ‘walking’, it doesn’t really need footsteps, that’s just for pacing (no pun intended)
Relationships: Female/Female, Female/Other, Other/Female, Other/Other
Kudos: 3





	Punshment For Ruining My Favourite Underwear

_** CC BY-NC License - You may use this script for non-commercial purposes. Credit me by linking either this work or the reddit post **_

Alright babe, I better put that laundry on

[footsteps]

[from the other room] What the fuck is this? [shouting] get in here!

[listener follows you, go back to normal distance]

[“what is it”] 

[mean sounding] [mocking] What is it? Don’t “what is it” me! I think you know. Take a look. Look at these! What happened to my favourite pants, huh?

Sorry? Sorry are you? Thought you’d borrow my favourite pants did you? Were you lazy or horny, I wonder?

Now you know I wouldn’t usually mind. It’s hot, to think of you wearing my pants. Mmm, so I can think about them up against your wet cunt...

But I would have thought you’d be considerate enough to NOT BLEED ON THEM!

Was it an accident? You got unlucky? Or were you thoughtless? Or did you do it on purpose?

Maybe you liked bleeding through my pants...?

Well, if you liked it so much, maybe I should let you have another go... Put them on!

Put. Them. On.

[[optional check-in section]]  
[break character] You ok? Green light, go?

Maybe traffic lights aren’t gonna work for this... We’re gonna see a lot of red. Use the other word?

Alright. Ok?  
[[end check-in]]

No, without any protection. You wanted to bleed in my pants, that’s what you’re gonna do.

There, perfect. No, don’t put your trousers back on. I want to be able to see. [pause] Although... you can’t go out like that...

Oh yes, we are going out.

Go get those white shorts. You know the ones I mean.

Well you’ll have to get new ones. Like I’ll have to get new pants.

White socks too.

Go!

You can wear those sandals, I won’t make you ruin any shoes. Go!

That’s my girl. Nice outfit.

[bracing/casual] Well, it’s a lovely day, why don’t we go for a stroll in the park.

What, you don’t want the people to see you bleeding through your clothes. Well, you should have thought of that when you stained those pants! How do they feel, huh?

Are they wet already?

Is it uncomfortable? Tough.

Let’s go.

[door sound]

[Street sounds. Cars, birds, etc]

Nice day isn’t it?

Hey, keep up! If anything, I want you in front. Where I can see you. I want to see when those pants can’t hold it any more.

And walk normally, you look ridiculous. Mincing and waddling is not gonna help you, stand up straight. 

Well, this is nice. I love exploring our neighbourhood, wandering where we like. No plans, just taking it all in... Seeing and being seen... 

What was that squeak for? [you inspect her quickly] I can’t see anything to squeak about. You can feel it? [shrug] Well, it hasn’t soaked through yet. I wonder how long it’ll be... How heavy are you? 

Stop twisting! I’ll tell you when it’s visible. If you’re lucky. 

[casual] Oh look, this new place is opening on Friday! What do you think, should we get tickets? 

Let me just take a picture of the poster... 

[camera shutter] 

Say “cheese” darling! 

[shutter] 

You were meant to smile! Not cringe! Turn around? 

[finally, you can see blood blossoming through] 

Ah, now there’s something worth taking a picture of! Looks like those pants are full, huh? They couldn’t hold it... 

Uh-huh, I can see it. Did you forget something today, darling? An oversight? Were you caught out? Did it take you by surprise? Or were you just lazy? And filthy? And didn’t care about the mess you made? 

Because I care. What makes you think you can embarrass me like this? You might not have any self-respect, but I do. [eyeroll rather than disgusted] Ugh. 

Now come on, plenty still to see. We can’t stand around here all day. 

[pause for walking, time passes] 

Ooh, ice-cream! Shall we get some? Maybe later. I do fancy a drink though, come on.

[shop bell sound] 

Ooh, it’s nice and cool in here. Let’s see... Could you pass me a soda, babe? You know my favourite. Down there, bottom of the fridge. 

Yeah, you will have to bend over... Or squat down. [teasing] Hmm, which is riskier?

[moans]

Mmm, thanks babe. Go wait outside, I’ll pay.

[shop door sound again]

[can opening sound. optionally, drink it]

Right! The park. Here, you can share. There you go.

You’re fidgeting a lot, babe, is something uncomfortable?

It’s chafing? You’re chafing on my nerves. Come on.

[pause, walking] 

I always think this street is so – oh! Bless you!

Pollen season huh? [insincere] I forgot.

What’s up? Come on!

Oh. [laughs] Yeah, that’d do it. Mmm, was it a lot? Let me see.

[aroused] Oh wow, you *have* made a mess. Yeah, it’s dripping down your leg... Don’t whimper like that. Pathetic. Don’t touch it! I wonder if it’ll reach your socks... Think you’ll leave bloody footprints all over town?

No, we’re not going home yet! You should have thought of that. I thought you liked to make a mess? That or you didn’t care. Filthy slut. Does it really bother you that you’re out here with blood running through your pants and shorts and down your legs? I didn’t get the impression that dignity was a priority for you. I got the impression you almost liked this. Pervert. Now let’s move.

[bird sounds]

Mmm, this park is beautiful, don’t you think?

Shame the likes of you are here, spoiling the view. [sarcastic] Yeah, the blood congealing down your legs is really attractive... Oh look, it *has* reached your socks! I knew white ones were a good idea. That’s gonna go crusty. Well, nothing we can do about it now.

What did I say about walking normally?

Oh, it’s getting really uncomfortable, is it? They’re really soaked? Are you getting turned on? See, if you weren’t such a pervert, you wouldn’t be getting so wet.

Is the blood weighing them down? Are you afraid they might slip off you? I guess you’d better hold them up, then. Now come on. 

Hey, not that tight! I said “hold them up” not “twist them up into your cunt.” Are you that desperate? Has making a mess, out here where anyone can see you, got you so worked up you gave yourself a wedgie for the stimulation? 

Well, you’re only making more mess. 

[aroused, trying to stay strict] Don’t look at me like that! 

Now, get your hands where I can see them, and let’s go. 

[whispered, from here on] Now, there’s a quiet spot up ahead. If you were really desperate, we could stop there... 

You’d have to beg me. 

“Please” what? 

Hmm, keep going... 

Beg me. Beg me to let you. 

Beg me to let you touch yourself out here. To let you finger your bloody cunt. [fake incredulous /disgusted] /That’s/ what you want so bad? To put your hand in your – in *my* blood-soaked underwear and make yourself come? Out here? 

You make a good case. Filthy slut. Alright. Up here. 

[bushes rustling] 

Alright. Go on then. No – don’t take them off. You wanted to get your hand down your pants, that’s what you’re gonna do. Go on. Mmm yeah! Are you wet? Duh, of course it’s wet. I can see that from here. Is your clit hard...? 

Mmm...

[you get gradually more and more worked up over the next few lines] No, I like to watch. Watch you get all worked up, playing with yourself. You desperate, horny slut. Couldn’t keep your hands off yourself. Pathetic. 

Shh baby, those sounds are good, but we do have to stay quiet out here. I still get to enjoy the faces you make... 

I said “shh!”

I can always cover your mouth for you. Do you need that? Can’t control yourself? 

That’s it. [moans] It’s so hot to watch you. You’re so hot when you’re desperate... Frantically rubbing your clit... 

[you snap, taking yourself by surprise as much as her] 

[resigned/aggressive] Fuck it, baby. I need to fuck you. [urgent] Pull them down. 

[you start fucking her. Heavy breathing, grunts, etc] 

Let me - uh – get my fingers... There! You’re gonna take them for me? Mmf, yeah! Take it! That’s what you get. You hungry little slut! Making me lose control. Making me need to ram my fingers in your blood-soaked pussy.

You’re right, it does feel good! 

Ugh, take it for me! 

Hang on to me, that’s it. 

Fuck! 

You gonna come for me, baby? So quick? My making you bleed through in public turned you on that much. Filthy slut. [optional L-bomb] 

[improv to her orgasm. Remember to stop her being too loud, and that she’s going to get blood all over your hand] 

[drop domme-mode, get your breath back over the next few lines] 

Huh. Wow. 

[kisses]

[laughing] What a mess! Look, you bled on the grass. 

Yeah, and on me. Haha oops. 

I know, I couldn’t help it! 

[kisses] 

It was really hot. 

I kinda do want to make you put them back on... I did bring you spares though, look. 

See, I’m not always mean! 

I mean, it’s still gonna be verrry visible.

Yeah, and on my hand too. I think everyone’s gonna know...

C’mon, let’s get you home.


End file.
